Bludclot
Description: Bludclot has white skin and black hair. His eyes are gray with a scar beside his right eye. He has a fascination towards human life since he was human. Description of Armor: Add other armor you want or delete anything you don't want. I just listed pieces of armor to give you something (but you don't have to follow all that). *Chestplate - Black, steel chestplate under his blood sorcerer robe. *Arm Armor - None, only has blood and shadow on his hands, which can't be taken away. Is one source of his Blood Magic. *Gloves - Blood/Shadow on hands. *Armored Leggings - Black, steel armor under his blood sorcerer robe. *Armored Boots - Dark steel boots. Description of Weapon: Blood Magic - Primarily used on the planet Blucanotia, blood magic is one of the worst things to go up against. Blood Magic is the main reason his empire has been successful at taking over planets. Backstory: Bludclot came from Earth after being abducted by a Blucanotian Spaceship when he was a young kid. He was adopted by the king of Blucanotia upon his arrival. During his first few weeks, the king would inject sacred blood of the Blucanotians into his veins. Afterwards, he would be trained in the art of Blood Magic by some of Blucanotians greatest warriors. By the time he was fifteen-years-old, he became stronger than his "father" ever thought and be exiled from Blucanotia. Giving an ultimatum to leave the proximity by his "father", he fled to Blucanotia's darkest spot. This is where he learned the deadliest arts of Blood Magic from rebels against the king before going on a bit of a journey. Travelling in space via a Blucanotia Spaceship, he met up with the Apostles of Darkness. He would be taken in by the Apostles of Darkness as a student and grew much stronger faster than many expected. Bludclot was able to learn how to manipulate darkness. Next, he would travel to Earth to experience the human life he adored. Bludclot would eventually meet his parents after being missing for over ten years through fliers. Although, meeting his actually parents didn't turn out well. His father said he'd kill whoever kidnapped him, setting Bludclot straight on killing his "father." Unfortunately for his parents, Bludclot would kill both his parents using his Blood Magic. Then, Bludclot rushed to his spaceship as police began chasing him and left for Blucanotia. Upon his arrival, he gathered rebels from the darkest spot and stormed the king's palace. He would fight his "father" and kill him without mercy, take over as king, and seizes other planets to begin an empire. Personality: Bludclot is an intelligence human that can be very stubborn. He gets what he wants no matter what through his stubborn determination. Bludclot can be very witty at times. Abilities: *Blood Magic *Shadow Magic **Stealth Common Attacks: *Chokeslam - Bludclot grabs an opponent by his or her throat and slams him or her onto the ground. *Multiple Punches - Bludclot punches his opponent numerous times to make an opponent bleed. After slamming an opponent to the ground, he typically punches the opponent's face. *Stomp - Bludclot stomps on his opponent while he or she is on the ground. He typically stomps on an opponent's face. Special Attacks: *Blood Spears - Using blood in the air, Bludclot creates spears of blood to pierce an opponent. *Bloodstream Manipulation - Controls Opponents own bloodstream to keep them in place for attacks. Can control their blood to also make allies fight each other. *Shadowstream - A combination of Shadow Magic and Blood Magic, where Bludclot is able to stream blood out of his opponent's body through shadows. *Stealth - Bludclot hides himself using shadow magic. Strongest Special Attack: *Death Inducement - (Only used in critical situations) This ability is considered forbidden, but this ability can induce an organ that is vital to keep living to fail through a blood clot, or bursting the organ itself. The afflicted Only has 26 hours left of life before dying. Events: Category:PPH Character Category:PPH Villain Category:Bludclot Category:Human Category:PPH Royalty